Ground Warfare
| Chijō-Sen}} is the one hundred and third chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 18th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2014 series. Overview Kakugawa covers Hyakuzawa so that he can focuses solely on attacking. Karasuno is initially overwhelmed by the 201 cm player, but they quickly adapt and find a way to counter Hyakuzawa's spikes. Plot After watching Hyakuzawa play, the elder Ukai acknowledges that height and strength are factors that can dominate all others and make an athlete untouchable if challenged head on. Komaki instructs Hyakuzawa to track the ball instead of following Hinata's movements when blocking. Kakugawa blockers deflect Tanaka's spike, causing the ball to fly straight up. Hinata and Hyakuzawa jostle over the net, but Hyakuzawa easily wins due to his advantageous height. Others start to feel sorry for Hinata having to face such a tall opponent, but Komaki believes that Karasuno matched them up on purpose. Nevertheless, Komaki is confident that no amount of effort from Hinata will overcome Hyakuzawa's height. The bystanders begin labeling Kakugawa as a one-man team. Despite some slight annoyance, the team is dedicated to keeping the ball alive and trusting Hyakuzawa to score for them. Karasuno calls a time out as they trail 1 - 4. Kakugawa reaffirms that they do not mind being called a one-man team since that's how they win. Feeling unchallenged, Hyakuzawa expresses some sympathy toward Hinata and concludes that volleyball is very simple. Meanwhile, Nishinoya reminds a worried Hinata that volleyball is more than just aerial battles. The match resumes. Komaki tosses to Hyakuzawa once again, but this time, Karasuno is prepared. During the timeout, Daichi and Nishinoya realize that Hyakuzawa is unable to hit anything other than a cross. Karasuno shifts all their blockers to cover the cross and directs it toward Nishinoya. Kageyama tosses to Hinata, who jumps sideways but barely spikes it over Hyakuzawa's block. Karasuno now has a defense in place against Kakugawa but has yet to break though offensively. Kageyama asks Daichi for permission to use their new quick, and Hinata immediately grows excited. After Nishinoya receives the next spike, the oddball combo unleashes their signature quick and scores before Kakugawa can react. Debut *Mikako Hoshino Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Yuzuru Komaki *Yūdai Hyakuzawa *Kaito Asamushi *Gengorō Takahashi (Oonoya) *Ikkei Ukai *Hitoka Yachi *Yū Ogasawara *Eiji Makado *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Tobio Kageyama *Kōshi Sugawara *Isao Inagaki *Takanobu Aone (mentioned only) *Yū Nishinoya *Taishi Minamida *Asahi Azumane *Daichi Sawamura *Lev Haiba (mentioned in flashback only) *Asahi Azumane *Ittetsu Takeda *Keishin Ukai *Yoshiaki Nurukawa Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *In celebration of the anime’s first broadcast, a cover page of Hinata. The text reads: “No matter how many of us there are, we’ll grow stronger!!” *Furthermore, a center color page of two crows and the Karasuno High boys volleyball team members on top of piles of garbage. The text reads: “The anime broadcast begins. This is the time to spread your new wings.” Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 12 Category:Manga Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Kakugawa